On the Run
by sonicxblazey
Summary: not my usual stories just came up with the idea reading.  Sonaze


**Hello everyone this story is not my usual kind of story but In the middle of trying to get inspiration for my story never ending love I read a story and this thought came to mind hope you enjoy**

**On the run**

Sonic didn't think his life could get any worse. He was put into an arranged marriage with Amy even though he wanted to be away from her at any cost. He talked to his friends to try to find a way out of it but none of them could think of a way.

Sonic really loved Blaze but he never told her. She had come to visit him a few weeks before the marriage and when he told her about it she was shocked. She didn't think anyone should be forced into a marriage if they didn't want to and she was kind of sad because she liked Sonic but never managed to tell him and now he was getting married.

Amy knew that Sonic liked Blaze and got jealous. She worked with Eggman telling him she would give him the chaos emeralds if he helped her. With his help they framed Blaze for countless crimes including robbing banks, killing G.U.N. agents and many other crimes. Blaze went into hiding after this and no one could find her.

The day before the wedding

Blaze was hiding in a cave she found when she was getting chased by all forces of the law. She had spent her days here crying yes crying because she would never find love now and she thought Sonic would never love her with everyone thinking she was a criminal.

Blaze heard footsteps near the cave and she got ready for a fight. "How did they find me" Blaze thought as she was about to attack. When she saw who it was though she calmed down asking "Raze is that you."

"Yeah it's me; you sure went all out trying to hide from the law." He said.

"I didn't do any of those crimes you got to believe me." She said.

"I believe you Blaze and so does Sonic but he doesn't know how to get out of this wedding business." Raze said

Blaze just looked down and started to feel upset at the mention of the wedding.

"But I have an idea to get Sonic out of this." Raze said.

Blaze turned around shocked "You do" She said hopefully.

"Yeah but I need your help if it's going to work" Raze said

"I'll do anything!" Blaze said

Raze explained his plan to Blaze which she blushed when she heard it but agreed

The day of the wedding

Sonic had tried everything to avoid this day but couldn't. Amy even put a tracker on his leg when he was sleeping and even Knuckles couldn't break it. It was fire proof so Tails machines couldn't get it off either and when he tried to run he got dragged back by Eggmans soldiers and Amy because for some reason Eggman was helping her.

It was time for him to get married and ruin his life Sonic thought as he walked to the altar. He was wearing a black tuxedo that was way too tight for him but Amy forced him to wear it.

The music began to play and Amy walked up to Sonic wearing a white wedding dress with a veil over her face.

Sonic was feeling horrible. "Why did this have to happen I don't like Amy I love Blaze." Sonic thought.

Raze was in the crowd sitting next to Knuckles smirking because of what was going to happen.

The preacher said "If anyone has a reason for this couple to not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

As those words were spoken Blaze pushed through the doors to the church and said "I do"

Everyone except for Raze turned in shock at the sight of Blaze.

"Blaze" Sonic shouted happily at the sight of her

"What is she doing here call the cops and get her out of here" Amy shouted

Blaze walked up right in front of Sonic and said "They shouldn't be married because I love Sonic" as she kissed him.

Sonic was shocked but then began to return the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Sonic ripped off the tuxedo he hated so much and said "I love you too Blaze" they both smiled at each other.

Amy enraged got out her hammer and hit Blaze in the face with it sending her across the floor.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted in worry as she got hit

Amy started to walk towards her again with her hammer when Blaze melted Amy's hammer with her flames.

"My hammer!" Amy shouted and punched Blaze in the face before walking up to Sonic and twisting his arm forcing him up next to the priest. "I don't care what you say Sonic it's an arranged marriage so you have to marry me!" she yelled and told the priest to continue.

Knuckles looked over at Raze to see that he was shaking and the glass in his hand had steam coming from the water in it. "Raze you okay." Knuckles asked getting a little worried at this sight.

Raze shattered the glass in his hand cutting up his hand and looked down at himself. He was shaking fast as if he was halfway into his chaos judgment attack and his fur was singeing from the fire the destruction emeralds gave him. He was furious from what Amy had done because Sonic and Blaze were his friends and he cared about them. He also hated Amy.

Raze got up and walked towards the altar

Blaze looked up in horror as the priest began to say

"I now pronounce you"

Right as the priest said that Raze got to the altar and told Sonic "Run"

Sonic just nodded and the priest said "Man and"

Before he could say anymore Raze released his chaos destruction attack right there blowing the priest away and sent Amy flying releasing Sonic. When the smoke cleared everyone noticed that Sonic, Blaze, and Raze were missing.

Sonic was running as fast as he could holding Blaze in his arms trying to get away from the church. As sonic stopped and looked at Blazes surprised form she had no idea what just happened but when she saw she was in Sonics arms she blushed and relaxed. "What just happened" Blaze asked.

"Raze just stopped the wedding and I got you and me out of there as fast as I could and I wanted to ask you a question" Sonic said.

"Blaze will you run away with me" He asked.

Blaze looked at Sonic and smiled and yelled "Yes of course I will Sonic" and hugged him

Raze ran up after a few seconds since he wasn't as fast as Sonic. "Well it looks my plan b worked" He said

"We'll never get Amy of my trail with this tracker on my leg" Sonic said

Raze walked over and looked at it.

"It can't be destroyed Raze I tried" Sonic said

Raze got angry and punched the device as hard as he could with the destruction emeralds power going through him and broke of part of the device and took it off.

"There now run!" Raze told them "I'll hold them off"

Both Sonic and Blaze nodded and ran off while Raze just turned around and waited

When Eggman, the police, and G.U.N. arrived going towards the tracker all they saw was Raze and then it begun.

Raze fought them for three hours before they finally got him down. They took him to a G.U.N. base for interrogation. They left Amy in his cell with Raze chained to a chair and chained to the floor with handcuffs on. There was a lie detector machine in the room and they left Amy to do the interrogation. "Do you know where Sonic and Blaze are" Amy asked.

Raze knew how lie detector machines worked and smirked. "Yeah I know where they are" He said even though he didn't know but the machine said it was true.

"Where are they" Amy asked

Raze just looked at her and said "I'll never tell"

Amy looked at him and pulled out her new hammer made of pure iron and said "Tell me now or things will get violent" Raze just smiled and said nothing

Sonic and Blaze had ran away to Angel Island where no one except Knuckles would know where they were and he promised to not tell anyone. They got there with Knuckles help who they found on the way. He showed them the secret entrance to the floating Island.

They began to make out as soon as they arrived telling each other they loved each other every time they separated for breath.

With Raze

Three hours had passed and Raze hadn't said a thing.

Was he enduring torture no, was he enduring bone shattering pain he wished. Amy had put him through 3 of the most painful hours of his life. The chair he was in was broken and the chains holding him down were broken not like he could move with or without them.

Raze looked at himself he was cut and bleeding in multiple places. One of his arms were broken and twisted in multiple directions. He saw one of the broken bones stabbed through his skin. One of his legs were broken with a piece of wood from the chair stabbed in it. He was on the ground spitting out blood as Amy rose her hammer higher as if to hit him again. Raze just kept smiling at her never going to tell her he lied about knowing were Sonic and Blaze were. Amy lowered her hammer knowing this was pointless that no matter what she did he wouldn't break. Then an idea came to her as she smirked. She walked up to Raze and said "If you wouldn't talk from pain then if you don't talk things are going to get hot" she said as she took of her shirt.

Razes eyes widened "She wouldn't do that would she"

She got close to him and started to mess with his shirt "You have about five seconds to talk or we begin" she said.

Raze would not let Amy do this to him he refused to let it happen. He said "Okay I'll tell you"

Amy put her shirt back on and said "Okay where is he" as she started to drag him to the main room so everyone would hear.

When they got there the general asked "So did he tell you?"

Amy looked at him and said "Talk"

Raze looked up and smirked "I don't know" he said and the lie detector machine in the room said true. Everyone stood up in shock.

"Earlier the machine said he did know though" Amy shouted.

"Do you even know how a lie detector machine works?" Raze asked her "It studies your heart rate when you answer and uses that to tell if you're lying or not. If you can control your heart rate like I can then it doesn't work." Raze said smirking.

Amy was furious and told Raze "I'm going to have to punish you for this" She said smirking.

Razes eyes grew huge. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He looked around and saw that the destruction emeralds were in a containment unit in the room. He forced his body to move and he jumped over to the machine and with his good hand busted the glass and grabbed the emeralds.

He began thinking of Sonic and Blaze. How he loved them as friends and the emeralds began to heal him. A guard ran up behind him to knock him out with the butt of his gun when Raze spun around and hit him across the face. His body was partially healed from the emeralds when he saw the guards point their guns at him. He said "chaos destruction" and aimed his hands at them causing them to run away thinking he was going to blast them and turned around destroying the wall behind him and began to run.

He ran not even thinking of stopping because he knew as soon as he stopped he was going to collapse.

He got to Tails house when he finally collapsed. Luckily Tails saw him and brought him in. When he awoke he saw tails walking around and the destruction emeralds healing him. He got up and told Tails "I need to get somewhere to hide."

"You could go to Angel Island." Tails suggested giving him a map when he heard a knock on the door. "Open up" the voice said "Or we need to search your house for a refuge."

When Tails turned to look at Raze he saw that he was gone and the back door was open.

It took Raze three days to find the Island mentioned yet when he looked at it he kept looking at the map to make sure it was the right place "dammit Tails you could have told me it was floating in the air!" he yelled to no one.

Sonic and Blaze were walking around the island enjoying being with each other. "I love you" Sonic told Blaze. "I love you too" Blaze replied back.

Raze stared up at the island wondering how he was going to get up there. When Raze got an idea. It was crazy and anyone who heard it would say it was insane and would never work but Raze tried anyway. "Chaos spear" he shouted pointing towards the bottom of the island.

Sonic and Blaze were still walking around the island making sure to stay away from the edge because of Blazes fear of heights. When the ground started to shake. "What is that Sonic." Blaze asked. "I don't know were on a floating island so it's not an earthquake." Sonic said.

Raze was about halfway to the bottom of the island. His idea was to fire a chaos spear at the bottom of the island and then grab it with his other hand and pull on it as hard as he could sending him higher into the air and then fire another chaos spear and repeat it. He had been doing this for a couple of hours. "Stupid floating island." Raze said to himself firing another spear.

Sonic and Blaze were wondering what in the world was happening the ground had begun to shake lightly for the past couple of hours. Finally they just decided to ignore it and continued on their walk.

Raze was finally at the bottom of the island and using his claws grabbed a hold of the stones and begun to hurl himself from stone to stone getting closer to the edge.

When he finally got there

He started to climb up the edge getting on the island. When he finally got close to the edge he heard voices. "I love you Sonic." "I love you to Blaze." He heard. "Is that Sonic and Blaze! Looks like they decided to hide here to!" Then Raze began to wonder "How in the world did they get on the island!" he thought. While he was thinking the rocks he was holding on to broke off of the island and he began to fall. Thinking fast Raze used his flames to launch himself up a short distance to grab a hold of the edge of the island and began to pull himself up.

"Sonic do you hear heavy breathing?" Blaze asked hearing something behind them. "Yeah I do what is it". Sonic asked turning around with Blaze.

When they turned around they saw Raze on the ground breathing heavily. "Raze!" Both Sonic and Blaze yelled going over to him.

They took him to where they were staying so he could rest. He then began to tell them how he got up there.

"Well just so you know there is a secret entrance." Sonic told him.

Raze just glared at him and said "Thanks for the info." Raze said mad at him.

Sonic and Blaze spent the rest of their life on that island getting married with Raze spending everyday he could with them. Every once in a while Raze would go down using the secret entrance and would gather supplies but other than that they enjoyed a happy life.

**What do you think? I came up with the idea for this story when I read the story "I Will Not". Just thought up the idea and for anyone who is waiting for the next part of Never Ending Love I just don't have much inspiration right know but if I get more reviews for the story I will try to write more chapters faster just so you know. SONAZE FOREVER! **


End file.
